Finally Finchel
by MsWendla
Summary: This story takes place 2 month before graduation. Rachel just received huge news, but what will Finn think about it? One-Shot


**I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, but I will definitely use it as inspiration for my other Glee Story (which I will upload later). I hope that I will get at least some reviews, since this is the first story I uploaded here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Finchel – Another Glee Story<strong>

Inspiration for the end of my other Glee Story

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

Rachel looked down. She couldn't believe it.

It had been one month since she had lost her virginity to Finn and since then she had started to feel weird.  
>She had cried when her doctor had told her what was wrong with her. Her dads had tried to comfort her, but she kept wondering what Finn would do if he found out.<p>

Suddenly Kurt entered the choir room. She had been waiting for him to arrive.

Rachel hurried over to him. **"Kurt. Please. I have to talk to you."** He nodded and she started pulling him over to the corner that was most furthest from the other glee kids. **"So. What's wrong?"** Kurt asked. **"It's just… I'm…"** She sighed. It took everything she had not to break down right there. **"Kurt… You're Finn's… Brother… So I-I…"** Kurt raised his eyebrow. **„Just tell me what's wrong."** **„It's just that… I don't know what to do…"** She saw that his thoughts already drifted away again. **"Kurt. I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do… I don't… I mean…"** But he cut her short. He stared at her with disbelieve in his eyes. **"You're kidding me, right?"**

Rachel couldn't help it anymore. Tears started running down her cheek. **"I'm not, Kurt. I don't know whether I should tell Finn or not… I bet he'd hate me…"** Kurt put an arm around her shoulders. **"Hey… It's going to be alright…"** **"Rachel! What's wrong?"**  
>Finn stood in the doorway. <strong>"Oh no…"<strong> Rachel tried whipping her tears away. A heart beat later he stood behind her. **"Rachel… Is this about… What we did…? I'm sorry… I… I feel like I forced you into doing it. I didn't want to hurt you or your feelings… Please, Rachel! Talk to me! Say something! Anything…"** He looked into her face, but she closed her eyes. **"No, Finn. It's alright. I love you. You know that, right? It's just… Finn… I'm…"** She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. She knew that it would remind him of Quinn.

Rachel didn't care about glee rehearsal anymore. She just started running.

She didn't know why she had gone there, but she ended up sitting in the bleachers at the football field. She had been here before often. She looked down to the field again. There was complete silence around her except for the whispers of the wind blowing through her hair. It was cold, but she didn't mind.  
>Finally she broke down. She covered her face with her hands and just cried. There were only two months left until graduation. After that she would go to New York and Finn would stay behind.<p>

Her life was ruined.

She had no idea of how to get through all of it. Suddenly she heard steps coming closer. Rachel didn't even need to look to know that Finn had just sat down next to her. He took her in his arms. It felt warm, but she just cried harder.

After a moment he laid his hand on her stomach. She looked up. **"Y-You know?"** He nodded. **"Kurt just told me."** She started sobering. "**P-Please… Don't hate me, Finn… I-"** He kissed her on her lips. **"Why should I hate you for something that **_**I**_** did to you?"** She silently whispered:** "Quinn…"**

Finn held her close. For a single moment she knew he loved her, but she feared that he just felt guilty. Another tear ran down her cheek. He whipped it away with his hand and then let it run through her hair. She laid her head down on his chest and silently prayed that he really loved her as much as she did in that moment.

Rachel placed her hand on her stomach, remembering that she now was carrying another life within her. Finn gently touched her hand. **  
>"We're in this together, Rachel. I love you and I won't let you down!" <strong>She looked into his eyes. She wanted to say something. To tell him that she loved him, but she couldn't speak. He suddenly started to cry. **"Finn… I'm so sorry…"** She whispered under her breath. **"No. It's not that… It's just that… I love you."** **"I love you, too. More than I ever loved anyone else."**  
>Finn pulled her closer and they started kissing each other. He was gentle and Rachel knew that he was doing his best on not going to far.<br>She felt his arms around her and knew that they could get through this together.

If only he'd go with her to New York.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I do not own<em> Glee_!_**

**Please review! Even if you're just telling me whether you like the story or not^^**


End file.
